


Two Loads Are Better Than One

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Knots Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare of a sort, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anonymous asked:Prompt: Derek eating his cum from Stiles's hole?





	Two Loads Are Better Than One

Stiles collapses, sweaty and spent, face-first onto his sheets. His brain is still muzzy from his orgasm, but he’s got enough functioning cells to spread his legs wide, turning his face so it’s not smashed into his pillow. He fights the urge to snap his legs closed at the first hot swipe of a tongue against his overly sensitive pucker, know his body will relax into it in a minute. Sometimes he wonders if Derek doesn’t just rush through the sex to get to this part. He wonders, but doesn’t much care. His mate always makes sure Stiles enjoys it, and after the initial toomuchtoomuch first minute of this, he enjoys this too.

Derek, for all that he seems like the quiet-in-bed type, is plenty loud when he’s eating his load back out of Stiles. He starts with broad, flat sweeps of his tongue, cleaning up the come that slipped free of Stiles’ ass when he’d pulled out, waiting for his mate to stop twitching before circling around the puffy rim. He groans as he goes, letting out soft “mmms” and “yes” and “Stiles” as he licks. Stiles’ favorite part is when Derek’s tongue starts breaching him the way his cock had already done, pushing into his still loosened hole, twisting inside him as Derek scoops the come out, the loud slurps and sucks, the click of the wolf’s throat as he swallows down the mess he’d made.

Derek always takes his time with it, laves attention on Stiles like his ass is a buffet and Derek has been starving for years. Eventually Stiles’ hole will start to pulse, his body trying to keep Derek’s tongue inside him, trying to push out the come for his lover to feast. This is Derek’s favorite part, watching his seed bubble and drip out of his mate’s hole, making his cock twitch back to life. There’s always a round two now, usually slower in tempo, but over even more quickly, another hot burst of come filling his mate, running back out of him.

Stiles is spent completely at the end of it, his body soft and compliant as Derek hikes his leg up, seals his mouth to his mate’s hole and starts sucking his second round of come out. He doesn’t spend as much time on the second course, getting his tongue in there fast, scooping it all out with singular purpose, swallowing it down. Stiles thinks Derek rushes the sex, but he doesn’t - not really - it’s the second clean up he rushes. He still loves tasting himself inside of his mate, could be tempted to spend another hour down there, playing in the mess he made. But the even, heavy breaths coming from above him spur Derek on. He wants to curl around Stiles, blanket him from the world and the night, sleep with the taste of them on his tongue, the smell of them in his nose, so he hurries up, drags himself up the bed, wraps his bigger body around his mate, and drifts off, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
